


I Don't Know What To Do

by NiaChase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Confusion, Guilt, Heartbreaking, M/M, Men Crying, Negative Thoughts, Sad Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: When you find out your lover is cheating, What do you do next?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I Don't Know What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Just felt a little depressed so I decided to write. It's nothing much.

Timmy didn't know what to do when he woke up in another bed with a stranger. He didn't know what to do because he could hardly remember what he did, but it tore him up from the inside out. To feel his breathing getting faster as the weight of what he did crush him.  


What was he thinking?  


Why?  


He didn't know the answer, or maybe he didn't want to know. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, first thing he did was look in the mirror. Hickies, bite marks, scratches, evidence of what happen the night before in plain sight.  


He can't hide that.  


_"What I don't tell him won't hurt him."_  


"No. No, I didn't mean to. I didn't say that!" Timmy said aloud, his eyes holding pain as he tried to remember. He was supposed to go home. He was supposed to be a loving boyfriend but here he was in a stranger's house. He sunk down to the bathroom floor, closing the door softly.  


_"Shit! You feel so good! You like my cock in that tight hole?"_  


"Stop!" Timmy yelled. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong. What am I going to do? Should I tell him? Would he still have me? Timmy sat afraid of losing so perfect and why? Well, he had to try other people. He had to try his flirty friend that seem to want him. It was too good to pass up.  


_"He won't mind. We're just friends anyway."_  


Timmy shook, feeling dirty. He hurriedly got up and went to the bathtub, turning on the water to blazing hot, and hopped in. He let the water burn his skin, the fog in the air slowly growing thick, but his mind was growing clearer. Every dirty deed resurfacing as he scrubbed himself raw. When it wasn't enough, he used his nails. His tears mingled with the water, but his pink eyes and sniffles showed the truth if anyone were to look at him.  


_"You're the best babe. I love you."_  


Timmy didn't know how easy it was to say those words and not mean it at all. His skin turned pink, his hair damp, the evidence still there and Timmy was afraid to go home. He didn't want to be here either. What was he going to do? He didn't want to lose the only person he truly loves, but at the same time, maybe he was selfish to hope his lover will still keep him.  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


Ollie didn't sleep at all last night, feeling his chest hurt with fear and pain, worried for his boyfriend and worried about himself. Scenarios kept running through his head, making him feel worse than what he was supposed to be. He wasn't the type to go out, preferring a quiet house and reading. He wasn't the type to risk things, rather stay in his comfort zone. Needless to say, he thought of himself as rather boring.  


Maybe that was his flaw.  


He sat in the dark living room, looking at his phone constantly and wondering if he should've called or not. Would that be over-bearing? Too nosy? His boyfriend just wanted some fun and why not? Who was Ollie to hold Timmy back?  


_So weak._  


Timmy finally came home with several cups of coffee, Ollie so happy enough to give him a hug, but paused. Timmy wasn't happy. Ollie felt ready to do what was needed to make him happy. His mind was always to make him happy. He never thought about himself before. Then again, he never thought of himself to matter.  


_So ignorant._  


"I cheated on you," Timmy said quietly, but it sounded so loud in the quiet house that Timmy had to wince. Once it began to be too quiet for too long, Timmy looked up at Ollie. Ollie looked... neutral. "Did you hear me?" Timmy asked. "Yes, I heard you," Ollie respond, his voice sounding controlled. The changes in Ollie's body was evident. The breathing turned controlled, his body was tense, his eyes were glassy, but didn't shed a tear. The thing was... Ollie didn't know what to do.  


_So stupid._  


"Are you going to yell at me? Break up with me?" Timmy asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Ollie wasn't sure. It was then he thought about himself. He didn't know what he did wrong, What didn't he do to have Timmy want to sleep with someone else. He wanted an answer, but he wasn't sure how to get it without asking Timmy.  


_Pathetic._  


"No. I don't get mad. Or can't. You must've really needed it. It's fine. Go help yourself to breakfast." Ollie said before walking away. "Ollie!" Timmy called out. Ollie walked to the bedroom and closed the door softly. He looked at their bed, but slid down the door to the floor and finally cried.  


_He doesn't love you._  


What was he supposed to do? Yell? Scream? Break something? Leave? Ollie really did love Timmy. He was devoted to him. Everything he did was for him, but he can't get that back. Or maybe he was asking too much. He wanted a chase, proof this guy loved him. He wanted devotion, to know he was the only one. He wanted love, to know this guy didn't want just sex from him. To know that he wasn't replaceable.  


_You don't matter, No one cares._  


Ollie heard knocking at the door, Ollie shaking his head. "Ollie, please! Let's talk. It's all my fault and you did nothing wrong. I'm so sorry! Please talk to me!" Timmy yelled through the door. Ollie held his head down, none of the words making it to him. Lies! All lies. "Just leave me alone." Ollie whimpered.  


What are you supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm okay. I just needed an outlet and Writing is forever a girl's best friend. I needed this out.


End file.
